


I hope we kiss goodnight.

by Sonamyluffer101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Angst, Dom Sans (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Horror Sans - Freeform, HorrorTale Sans, M/M, Semi Slow Burn, Smut, sub Reader, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Monster and human relationships were forbidden. Some people just didn't care.Your entire life has been lonely. You liked it that way, didn't you...?You just wanted afriend. Nothing more. Sometimes things just don't work out the way you plan them.___Only if you'd like me to, I could fall in love with you.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	I hope we kiss goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> _It might just end my life._
> 
> ___
> 
> Hi! I'm back.
> 
> I wanted to start writing again since I missed it so much... go easy on me! I haven't properly written something in about a year. Make sure to join my socials at the end! I really miss you guys.
> 
> Big thanks to @Llama_Goddess for proofreading!! I love you
> 
> I drew inspiration from music by I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME, so feel free to point out easter eggs as you see them in the comments!
> 
> I'm happy to be back.
> 
> Updates are planned to be weekly/bi-weekly depending on how I feel! Every/ every other Friday!

History was probably one of the worst subjects to have to write a paper on.

You didn’t go to college to become a biologist, but you had to take a few basic courses to be able to attend the art program you were really after. A paper for Literature would have been much easier, but… you were going to have to go to the library for this one.

The library nearby, however… didn’t really have much. It didn’t come as a surprise, especially considering how bad they were on funds. People tended to just look things up on the internet nowadays, leaving the library  _ so close _ to being obsolete. 

That could explain why the place was so empty, but… there were also other reasons.

...The barrier in the mountain broke a few years ago. And monsters were freed.

The ridiculous old tale about monsters being trapped under Mount Ebott turned out to be true. Who knew?

Society now lived in fear, even after monsters had shown nothing but kindness as soon as they emerged, but… they used to  _ eat _ people. It made sense to fear them, yet for some reason... you really didn’t? You didn’t think they’d be stupid enough to attack a human in a public place. They weren’t above being arrested, in fact they were starting to overpopulate the prisons over  _ stupid _ reasons. Any minor law broken and they were locked away for God knows how long.

... You didn’t think it was fair. It was racist, and you  _ refused  _ to be close minded just because they looked different. 

Besides, they had a human down there with them for years, a girl named Aliza, and they never hurt her. She’s the one who freed them somehow, so… they couldn’t be  _ that _ bad. Right? You hadn’t really looked into it, but it was an interesting story… you were sure you would hear it someday.

...But your essay wasn’t on monsters. Yet. You needed to find the proper biology book to help you write about ‘The relationship between genetics and obesity.’

Might as well start with the basics.

The Human Biology section was… bare, to say the least. There was one kids book that was misplaced, and that was about it. The librarian was more than useless when it came to finding books, so asking her would be a waste of time. You didn’t really feel like staring at a screen while you tried to write everything down but maybe the internet was going to be your only option after all.

With a sigh of defeat, you were about to leave, but… when you passed one of the tables, you noticed somebody was already reading a biology book... and taking notes.

They wore their hood up over their head, so they seemed a little bit sketchy. You were very hesitant to actually approach them, but... you  _ really  _ needed to ask them for that book. You didn’t want to waste hours of your time searching random shelves.

... You took a deep breath, and sat across from them. At first, they didn’t seem to notice, not bothering to glance up at you.

...

“...Excuse me, are you… checking that out?” You asked them, making sure to keep your voice low. The last thing you wanted was to hear the librarian shush you a thousand times.

You were expecting him to look up, but... you weren’t expecting him to  _ look  _ the way he did.

...He was a monster, something you should have noticed from the start due to his size. A skeleton, to be exact… and half of his skull was…  _ missing. _ You couldn’t lie to yourself, it was a little bit disturbing. 

You were able to stop yourself from gasping. Luckily.

“...no. just reading.” His voice sent a shiver down your spine. It was…  _ deep, _ and caught you by surprise. He seemed very confused by you… he probably wasn’t used to humans being brave enough to even sit nearby, let alone speak.

You forced yourself to smile, despite how badly your body was screaming at you to run. You had gotten pretty good at suppressing those urges.

...

You fidgetted a bit, his sight on you leaving you a bit anxious. You could chalk that up to your social anxiety, but there was… more. You felt very vulnerable under his gaze, and you weren’t used to it.

…”...Ah. Um… can I sit here until you’re done with it?”

He couldn’t technically say no, but… you still wanted to be polite and ask. You didn’t want him to randomly leave or even yell at you to fuck off.

All he did was shrug, and went back to reading.

...You weren’t sure why he was reading a human biology book in the first place. It seemed very odd for a monster to do that kind of thing, but... maybe he had a reason? You didn’t know him personally, afterall.

He was taking notes on the side, so… maybe he was studying to be a doctor?

...Or maybe he was… 

... Sexually attracted to humans.

It was illegal for humans and monsters to date, but… some monsters and humans were open about finding each other attractive, as strange as it was. It wasn’t very common, but you didn’t really care that much to notice it anyways.

You just knew it… wasn’t socially accepted.

To each their own. It was none of your business.

“...Nice library isn’t it?” You felt awkward just watching him read, so you spoke up and tried to start a conversation… you felt like you were being a creep, even if he already knew you were there.

He glanced up at you, a look of confusion on his face. He let out a small breath that sounded like a laugh, so… he didn’t seem too annoyed by you.

“...guess so.”

…

“...Can I ask you something?” You felt weird for it, but you were genuinely curious about a few monster related things. If he was able to read up about humans, shouldn’t you have been able to know things about his kind as well?

...Maybe it was weird to ask a stranger, but… he was the only monster you had ever actually seen  _ by himself. _ They tended to hand out in groups, which made sense considering how people could be, but you never really saw the opportunity to try and spark up a conversation before now.

Maybe… you could become friends. You wouldn’t mind that.

He blinked a few times… the action looked a little strange.

“...uh. okay.”

You took a second to really think about what you wanted to ask… you only wanted to bring up one question in fears of annoying him, but you needed to make it a good one.

“...I’ve… heard a lot about souls. Are those real…? I mean, like… actually your entire being or whatever?” You watched as he shrugged again, writing one more note down before giving you proper attention.

“uh, yeah. they’re… a bit complicated.”

You were about to ask him to elaborate, but… he slid the book over to you, and stood up from his seat. You picked it up with a smile, standing yourself to go and check it out properly. You had almost forgotten that you had to do your essay… you were sort of starting to become fascinated by this guy.

“...Thank you. Uh… what’s your name?”

“i’m sans.”

...That was interesting. You decided you liked it.

You stood up, and approached him slowly... you wanted to talk a bit longer. “I’m y/n. It’s nice to meet you.”

“...well, hope i’ve answered all your questions… y/n.”

...He either didn’t get the hint or just didn’t want to stick around. You tried not to feel somewhat offended. Maybe... he had somewhere he needed to be.

Maybe you were more annoying than you thought...

He turned to leave, and you couldn’t help but say something. 

“...Hey wait.”

He turned to face you once again, another confused look on his face. You understood why… you didn’t really get why you were being so pushy with this. There was just something about him that you really _ liked. _ You could tell your personalities would go well together and that you could actually become pretty good friends.

“...what?” He asked, scanning your face for some kind of clue. You were clearly just as much of a mystery to him as he was to you.

“Wanna exchange numbers? That way if I have any more questions… I can ask you.”

You couldn’t help but internally cringe at how desperate you sounded. That was probably the lamest excuse you could have come up with.

...You just really wanted a friend.

You... 

_... didn’t have any. _

He looked a little alarmed, and you realized that you probably sounded a little suspicious. “P-Platonically of course! I just… I want to be friends. If that’s… okay.”  _ You sounded so stupid. _

He chuckled. You found some relief in the sound. It sounded like he was laughing  _ with _ you as opposed to being  _ at _ you.

“sure.”

You passed him your phone, and watched as he made himself a contact. Your face lit up when he handed it back, and you texted the number a smiley face so he had yours as well.

“...see ya,” He bid you farewell before exiting the library.

…

...You weren’t looking forward to hanging out there alone, but you were happy you made a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [My new Twitter. I post art sometimes, and all updates!](https://twitter.com/petal_rxse)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/4sRE9br6vF)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my new Twitter and joining my Discord servers for updates!


End file.
